La rengaine
by Narsha
Summary: Il y a toujours cette même rengaine, celle de l'homme qui souffre. On ne dit rien, on pleure en silence. L'extérieur sourit, et ne dit rien. Notre ombre accrochée à nos baskets se met à hurler notre désespoir.


Uchiha Itachi n'avait jamais été particulièrement heureux. Bonheur et malheur n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Il traversait la vie et c'était tout. Il s'illustrait, traçant sa route bien loin devant les autres enfants de son âge. Son clan est le plus fort du village, son père est le chef des services de polices. Quand il passe devant le bureau de son papa, le petit Itachi est fier d'y voir figurer l'emblème de sa famille, celui qui figurait dans le dos de sa tenue. Il ne vivait pas pour être avec les autres, il n'avait aucun but dans cette vie déjà toute tracée qu'il n'avait qu'à agrémenter gaiement. Rien ne lui importait plus que la joie dans les yeux heureux de sa mère quand elle souriait et le sourire de son père empli d'estime. Mais bien qu'il soit petit, il voit bien que toute sa vie n'est pas rose. Si le ventre de sa mère s'arrondit car un petit frère va venir au monde, il voit les hommes se préparer au combat. Il ne comprend pas. Ce fut sa première expérience avec le combat et la guerre. Quand il sortit enfin dehors après tous ces jours enfermé dans le domaine familial pour sa propre sécurité, il fit la connaissance de l'horreur. Des morts jonchaient les rues. Quand on a que quatre ou cinq ans, que veut dire la mort ? On sait que l'on a mal quand on saigne, mais que signifiait cette abondance de ruisseaux pourpres et cette abondance de chair morte ? Cet homme avait péri les bras en choix, les yeux fermés, comme s'il dormait, comme si tout à coup il allait se relever et rire de la mauvaise farce qu'il venait de lui jouer. Mais comment se lever quand ses jambes font partie de ce tas de membres inidentifiables que l'on incinère à la pelle ce jour là. Effrayé, le petit Itachi hurla. Aucun enfant, aucun homme, aucune femme ne devrait être confronté à cela avant d'être prêt. Avant il ne savait rien, son univers se limitait au sourire de sa mère, la satisfaction de son mère, les sucreries que lui offraient d'autres enfants du clan et les enfants du quartier. Maintenant il connaissait la mort, la violence et la peur.

Il y a toujours cette même rengaine, celle de l'homme qui souffre. On ne dit rien, on pleure en silence. L'extérieur sourit, et ne dit rien. Notre ombre accrochée à nos baskets se met à hurler notre désespoir. Parce qu'on a vu des choses qui nous effraient et on ne sait plus rien. On regarde les adultes et on demande pourquoi. Mais les adultes ne répondent pas, et l'on se jure qu'il n'y aura plus jamais, plus jamais ça.

Le petit Itachi a bien grandi, le voilà qui a déjà huit années derrière lui et un frère deux fois plus jeune que lui. Il ne le lui dit pas, mais il l'adore, de l'extérieur, il n'a pas l'air de lui témoigner toute cette tendresse qui doucement fait battre son cœur lorsqu'il voit l'enfançon mal assuré sur ses petites jambes dodues accourir vers lui, pour une caresse dans ses cheveux noirs, un sourire de son aîné. Itachi aimerait bien le lui donner, mais il n'a pas le temps, rentré à l'académie de ninjas, il gravit les échelons à une vitesse ahurissante. C'est un génie. Ses professeurs l'admirent, ses camarades déjà plus âgés le jalousent et le craignent, mais ils le respectent car il fait partie de l'élite du village de la feuille. Son père lui consacre du temps, pour qu'il sache faire des techniques plus vite, et mieux que les autres membres du clan. Itachi est fier de cela, il a toujours le sourire de sa mère et l'estime de son père ainsi que l'admiration de son frère. Et la mort. Et le sang. Et la peur. Et la douleur. Mais il ne dit rien,il traverse la vie comme si rien de ce qu'il avait vu jadis ne l'avait marqué. D'ailleurs personne ne sait ce qu'il a vu, personne n'avait prêté attention à cette ombre d'enfant, il y avait tant à faire. C'est pareil maintenant, Itachi a tellement à faire et en oublie un peu son frère. Il veut pouvoir conserver ce qu'il a déjà acquis par le passé, alors il s'entraîne et cherche la puissance, comme tous ceux qu'il côtoie. Cela lui semble normal. Le voilà à treize ans qui fait déjà partie des membres de l'ANBU du village. Mais lui a compris plus que tout le monde où mène la soif de puissance.

Il y a toujours cette même rengaine, celle de l'homme qui souffre. On ne dit rien, on pleure en silence. L'extérieur sourit, et ne dit rien. Notre ombre accrochée à nos baskets se met à hurler notre désespoir. Parce que l'on s'éloigne, inexorablement, et tout ce qu'on avait amassé et construit s'enfuit aussi solide qu'un château de sable sec. On regarde ses proches et on demande pourquoi. Mais nos proches nous encouragent à continuer, et on leur obéit sans forcément voir les conséquences.

Le voilà qui voit déjà les conséquences de ce qu'il craignait. Devenu l'agent dormant dans sa propre famille il est maintenant chargé de l'éliminer. Tout semble se compliquer tout à coup, mais si simple à la fois. Il s'agit de tuer non ? Et tuer il l'a déjà fait, beaucoup de fois. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus pareil, c'est sa propre famille qu'il doit éliminer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne fait pas que goûter au saké, il se saoule, pour oublier ce qu'il va faire, pour que ses sens soient émoussés juste assez pour ne plus être affecté, pour que ses émotions soient muselées. Puis il se met à la tâche. Plus il frappe, plus le sang gicle. Plus il finit par dégriser, mais il ne peut plus s'arrêter, plus maintenant, il est bien trop tard, il est coupable. Maudite mission, maudit Hokage. Les têtes tombent et le sang ruisselle, les corps retombent. II se dégoute lui-même pour ce qu'il fait. C'est un massacre, et sous ses yeux se superposent les cadavres chauds dont il vient de séparer de leur âme et les fantômes d'un passé qu'il croyait révolu où le petit Itachi hurlait face aux cadavres entassés dans la rue. Il n'est plus sous les effets de l'alcool, la seule ivresse qu'il ressent est celle du meurtre, et il continue de tuer. Et chaque coup pèse sur ses épaules, comme si tous les morts venaient à s'y agripper. Tout est bien qui finit bien, tout le monde est mort. Tout le monde, non. La bouille de son frère apparait et lorsqu'il le voit, il sait qu'il lui sera impossible de le tuer, pas lui, il est innocent dans ce conflit. Et Itachi a besoin de quelqu'un, quelqu'un pour le sortir de ce cercle vicieux. Il faut parfois soigner le mal par le mal. A présent, Itachi devient l'ennemi de son frère, sa seule priorité dans la vie de ce petit garçon de neuf ans à peine. Ce soir là, Itachi implora pour qu'on laisse la vie à son frère. Il se disait pacifiste, il l'était, il avait vu et provoqué trop de morts. Mais en son cœur il savait qu'il faisait cela pour qu'un jour son frère le tue... Et qu'il soit enfin libre…

Il y a toujours cette même rengaine, celle de l'homme qui souffre. On ne dit rien, on pleure en silence. L'extérieur ne sourit même plus, et ne dit rien, tout s'effrite et disparait. Notre ombre accrochée à nos baskets se met à hurler notre désespoir. Parce qu'on a fait des choix, des choix que parfois on n'assume pas. On est à présent adulte et il est trop tard. Et on comprend qu'il est trop tard, trop tard pour expliquer, pour demander pardon. Et il ne reste plus rien à sauver.

Il n'y avait guère plus de sens à sa vie que le meutre. Toujours désireux de conserver son visage de meurtrier, le jeune homme se rend célèbre en intégrant l'Akatsuki. Officiellement il poursuit le même but que les autres membres. Officieusement, les informations transitent par le biais d'indicateurs vers konoha. Huit ans après le massacre, deux frères se retrouvent face à face. C'est un duel mortel, et aucun d'eux n'en sortira indemne. Sasuke, la seule faiblesse du meurtrier, la seule chose qu'il y avait encore à sauver, pour pouvoir expier. Mais la haine est sourde à la vérité, alors on continue de jouer la comédie, même si cela fait mal. On prétexte le pouvoir, le désir inassouvi. On laisse la victoire au plus jeune, mais sans facilités, néanmoins. On se tue à le libérer de ce sceau qui l'étouffe et on lui lègue pupille et techniques surpuissantes pour qu'il puisse survivre à ce monde affreux. Puis on meurt, simplement.

Il y a toujours cette même rengaine, celle de l'homme qui souffre. On se tait à jamais, on va rejoindre les ténèbres. Notre ombre accrochée à nos baskets se désormais ne hurle plus notre désespoir, elle est muette. Parce qu'on a légué cette rengaine, il y a bien trop longtemps à nos cadets qui eux aussi se mettent à souffrir sans bruit. Les adultes font mal aux plus jeunes sans s'en rendre compte, mais les voilà à présent libres. Et tandis que la mort survient, on se surprend à espérer que ce petit qui souffre à notre place puisse un jour trouver lui aussi quelqu'un pour le sauver. Cette ritournelle mortelle qui siège au creux du cœur des hommes, mieux vaut ne jamais l'écouter. Parce que soudain les hommes s'effraient et arguant le fait de vouloir être libre ou de protéger au prix de notre justice en font payer le prix à d'autres qui se mettent à sombrer. Les hommes ne sont guidés que par leurs instincts et rêvent qu'un jour ils pourront être seuls aux commandes, oubliant par ailleurs les tords qu'ils ont causés. La haine attise la haine et le sang appelle le sang. C'est ainsi que fonctionne les hommes. Itachi fut de ceux qui voulaient changer cela, voulant prévenir les autres. Mais il fut comme ce petit garçon qui criait au loup. Dévoré par ses propres peurs.


End file.
